Joy killing
by UrKid
Summary: A group of ninjas find out about Akatsukis hideout and Hidan goes for killing them a greater force on his side: the power of music! Kakuzu is there to witness this [KakuzuxHidan]


I wanted to do a real KakuzuxHidan fic and I wanted to do Hidan dancing (again) for some odd reason O.o... Annyway, originally planned as a songfic, but I thought that it isn't needed.

Hidan and Kakuzu belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

"We've came here to kill you" he heard a voice of a man obviously standing near him.

Kakuzu raised his head from the notebook he was carefully examining. They had actually been expected. They had somehow managed to find the location of one of the Akatsukis hideout. A group of amateur ninjas. Self-centered though, which was a really good thing, since they hadn't told anyone in an attempt to catch and kill the Akatsukis themselves. Apparently they didn't know much about the Akatsuki.

"So it seems", he said trying hard not to sigh in boredom and dropped his gaze back to the book he was holding. He then started to yell "Hid-"

He was cut off by some male ninja who foolishly put a hand on his mask.

"You are not going to call any super ninja to help you, we'll fight equally", he said almost whispering.

He forcefully turned the man's arm backwards, breaking the bones connecting it to the rest of the body, and then throwing him in a random direction. He snickered the whole time doing this.

"You getting some kicks from torturing people, is that why you're laughing?" some of the females asked.

"Well yes I do, but I'm not laughing because of it. It's you thinking my partner would be even _near_ a super ninja…"

"Oi, asshole. I heard the half of my name being called. What's up?" Hidan interrupted by walking out from the cave Kakuzu was sitting next to.

"You said you wanted to kill them, now do what you like", Kakuzu said snorting.

"Well yeah but… Why are they looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like 'who the hell is this and why he is in Akatsuki'?"

"Oh that. I might've mentioned you not being a super ninja", he said sheepishly.

"What? Fuck you! Why'd you say that for?! What have I ever done to you?! Whose side are you on anyway?! Frigging backstabber!"

Hidan smacked Kakuzu on the back of his head and waved his hands in the air while saying this. He earned some doubtful glances from the ninjas. He didn't miss this and turned around to look at them. He pointed his finger at them annoyed.

"Oh just look what you've done! Not exactly a way to raise terror!"

"Fine, fine. I'll assure Hidan'll kill you with no doubt", his answer came a bit absently, but very matter-of-factly.

"Thank you. Now, FEEL THE WRATH OF JASHIN-SAMA YOU FILTHY HEATHENS! Wait just a minute I'll put the CD on…"

Kakuzu hearing this turned to stare at Hidan who he noticed was carrying a radio on his shoulder. He raised an eyebrow and watched as Hidan started pushing the buttons on it.

"What the hell is that?" he asked a hint of surprise in his voice.

"It's a radio, smartass", came Hidans malicious reply.

"I know what it is. I meant what you're doing with it".

"Well, you asked what it is. I, the loyal servant of Jashin, need some backround music. Lightens up the mood".

Kakuzu was planning to ask why the hell he would need the mood lighten up (he was killing people for Christ sake!) and since when he had decided to start the rather strange hobby of his, but changed his mind as he presumed he wasn't going to get any smart answers. Instead he focused on what he was doing before the ninjas had arrived. Or at least he tried. What the hell would Hidan listen anyway? Bet something like heavy metal… he'd better not put it too loud, Kakuzu was pretty proud of the sense of hearing he had. He was taken aback as he heard a cheerful song fulfill the air. He was once again, forced to stop his work as he couldn't stop the urge to watch him in confusion. What he saw then was even more confusing.

Hidan looked a lot like he was dancing and maybe he was, he couldn't be sure. Anyway, the point is, he killed in the rhythm. He was spinning and jumping and altogether looking like he was… well, dancing. And slaughtering people between the steps. He could hear a quiet hum coming from Hidan as he kept moving smoothly from ninja to another. Kakuzu felt like laughing at all this, since the music as already mentioned was abnormally (for Hidan, the song could have been pretty good, but Kakuzu wasn't too fond of any music, just some unneeded racket) cheerful. Not the kind of some in which's pace you'd kill with. And the one who was causing all this carnage seemed like he had been stolen from some boy-bands music video. Yep, he had chosen the wrong career: he could have made millions in Take that. Kakuzu sniggered. Sure a few sacrifices for some deity no one had never heard of would fit in the image.

Maybe he could try making Hidan form some sort of a band like that, he had the looks (he was a pretty boy, it was only the truth) and he had the moves already. He'd made millions as their manager. He wasn't sure though if Hidan could sing. Hidan made some complicated dance pattern and Kakuzu couldn't help but feel like he should be cheering for him instead of laughing. But he couldn't help himself: Hidan was practically dancing. Hidan, dancing. And he was quite good to say. Probably been practicing in front of a mirror or something. The idea made it even funnier. Though he had to admit, the way he moved was so graceful and somehow so attractive, there was no real reason for him to laugh.

"Your partner seems to be dancing", a woman who had appeared from god knows where next to him, notified.

"He does", Kakuzu said nodding in agreement.

"He's hot".

"Yes he is", Kakuzu answered without thinking and shook his head in disbelief for what he had just stated.

"Can you give me his number?" the woman said turning to look at the stitched man beside her.

Kakuzu blankly stared at the female ninja. He then quickly pulled a pike out of some body near him and stabbed the woman in the head.

"You dream on. My partner", he said sounding a bit possessive, like Hidan belonged to him.

He stood up and started walking towards the silver haired Akatsuki member who was skillfully killing the last remains of the ninja group. When the last one was down he turned to look at Kakuzu smirking proudly of his work.

"You were dancing" he repeated the obvious.

"What? Heck no! You were watching?! I thought you were supposed to do whatever you were doing and let me do what I…" the jashinist started but was interrupted by Kakuzu.

"You know, that was quite tempting".

"Huh? Excuse _me_, you fucking…"

He was being cut short again, however this time by lips placed on his own. Hidan dropped his scythe on the ground and threw his hands around his partner's neck. Kakuzu placed his arms around Hidans waist and pressed him closer to himself. After a while they had to pull back for air.

"You should start a boy-band", Kakuzu offered out of nowhere.

"Whaat?! Fuck you, you just totally ruined the whole moment!" Hidan said pushing him back.

Kakuzu only laughed and stepped back to Hidan for another kiss.


End file.
